


A King’s Crown

by sidhe_faerie



Series: In The Castle Walls (Camelot Drabbles) [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Arthur needed a new crown.</p><p>Prompt: prompt 5 crown</p>
            </blockquote>





	A King’s Crown

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[**sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Title: A King’s Crown**  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Character/s:** Arthur, Merlin, mentions of Uther  
 **Summary:** Arthur needed a new crown.  
 **Warnings:** Major Character Death  
 **Word Count:** 131  
 **Amnesty Post Prompt:** Prompt 5 Crown  
 **Author's Notes:** Canon  
  


**A King’s Crown**

He couldn’t bring himself to wear his father’s crown. It sat on the table for days as a reminder of his father’s reign. He sent it down to the crypt with his father. That was over. He was King now.

Merlin thought he was mental when he went to the vaults and looked for another crown. He found one covered in dust and lusterless.

There was an inscription engraved on the inside around the bottom. He didn’t see it when he chose it. It was covered in layers of time. Merlin pointed it out when he was polishing it. It was a simple phrase.

 _RULE WITH WISDOM AND WISDOM WILL RULE_.  

It sounded like good advice. It will be right there with him as he reigns over the Kingdom of Camelot.  


End file.
